


The Aftermath

by Idris02



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-03-07
Packaged: 2018-01-12 08:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idris02/pseuds/Idris02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Picking up right after the battle of Hogwarts ended, showing the aftermath of the war and the toll that it took on each of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**XX**

Hours had passed. Hours full of tears and horror. More bodies were found, mostly dead, some still living. Many more died during the night. Another dawn was breaking when Ron finally left the Great Hall again and headed to the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione and Harry headed up a little after 9, they hadn’t slept in days, they were all exhausted. Ron wanted to go up with them, but he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t leave his family, not now. The only reason he was leaving now was because McGonagall had spotted him with his eyes glazed over, his shoulders slumped, pouring hot tea all over himself, completely missing the cup in his fatigue.

The castle was in ruins around him. Blood, ash and rumble was everywhere he looked. Painful memories bubbled to the surface of his brain with every few steps. Using the last of his energy, he stumbled up the staircases and past the fat lady into the common room.

As he passed the couches sitting cosily by the fire, he contemplated lying down and sleeping there. But it occurred to him that in a few short hours the common room would be full of sullen mourners and also celebrations, neither he could bare to be a part of at the moment. So he slowly made his way up the staircase, hoping that his bed was still there and that it was empty.

Entering the room, his old bedroom, he could make out Harry’s silhouette through the closed curtains around his bed. Harry laid still, not muttering as he sometimes did and not jerking or twisting in his sleep which he was prone to doing at night.

Ron’s bed, well his old bed, had the curtains drawn around them as well, and he could make out the outline of a body lying still in his bed, presumably asleep. _Just my luck._ He thought to himself, he trudged all the way up here and his bed wasn’t even free. Standing there feeling foolish for a moment he realised that Neville was downstairs helping, as he had slept for a few hours during the day.

Ron took a step towards Neville’s bed and by doing so was closer to his bed, close enough to spot the denim jacket lying on the floor beside his bed. Hermione’s jacket. Taking another step forward, his eyes remaining on the jacket, he knocked his foot, creating a small metal clang. _Please don’t wake up._ He thought to himself, his eyes flicking from his bed to Harry’s. Much to his relief Harry remained motionless, fast asleep but the figure on his bed stirred.

“Ron?” Hermione mumbled as she turned her head to the origin of the sound.

“Yeah.” Ron whispered, taking another step towards his bed, kicking his shoes off as he pulled the curtains open. As Hermione’s eyes rested on him a smile flickered across her face, which didn’t vanish but grew stronger. Not knowing what to say Ron stood still and asked, “Was someone in your bed?”

Hermione’s smile faltered and she blushed slightly. “Uhm, no. But I didn’t want to sleep alone. I can leave if…”

“No.” Ron interrupted, somewhat louder than he intended. Taking a step closer he lowered his voice and said, “No its fine. I was hoping… I uhh… don’t want to be alone either.” Taking another step forward he climbed onto the bed and lay on top of the covers facing Hermione. Their faces almost touching, their legs fitting together only millimetres apart, their hands laid down barely separated.

“How are you?” Hermione whispered in a tired voice, as she breathed slowly in and out.

“Better now.” Ron whispered a small smile etching across his face that was still covered in dirt and blood, his hair matted with the blood of another, his whole body covered in slits and bruises, showing that the battle had only finished. “Did you sleep?” he added not knowing what else to say.

“What time is it?” Hermione whispered not wanting to wake up Harry, or disturb Dean who was snoring to himself a few beds away.

“It’s just after dawn.” Ron whispered, his body aching all over, he was fighting to stay awake.

“Then yes I did, I thought you’d come sooner. I can’t believe it’s over.” Hermione whispered, her eyes staring into Ron’s blue ones, wanting desperately to sleep but not wanting to miss these moments.

“I can’t believe any of it.” Ron whispered, as a look of sadness washed over his face and he stared at the closed curtain behind Hermione. “Good or bad.” He added as an afterthought.

“What’s happening…” Hermione began before Ron interrupted.

“I want to leave the bad downstairs, at least for now anyway. Focus on the good.” Ron whispered, forcing himself to place her eyes back on her.

“The good?” Hermione repeated, a small smile forming on her lips, she was pretty sure she knew what he was going to say.

“You.” Ron whispered leaning a little closer, and tenderly kissing Hermione, nervously at first, almost sure that she would pull away after a moment. But as he pulled her towards him he became more confident, kissing her more passionately than he had ever kissed Lavender, in a way that he had spent years dreaming about.

After a few minutes Ron separated his lips from hers, kissed Hermione on her mud covered forehead and whispered, “Maybe we should get some sleep.”

“Maybe.” Hermione said blushing slightly, a wide smile spread across her lips. Kissing Ron gently on the lips, she rolled over.

“Goodnight.” Ron whispered into her ear as he wrapped his arm around his waist and pulled her closer to him. Intertwining her fingers with his she smiled once more and closed her eyes.

 

The sun was shining up in the sky outside but only a fraction of it made it through the curtains surrounding Ron’s bed where Hermione lay, slowing waking up and remembering the events of the past few days.

_‘It’s over.”_ She thought to herself as she rolled over to kiss Ron good morning. In front of her were just hours previously Ron lay, was a folded piece of parchment and Ron was nowhere to be found. Pulling the curtains from around the bed Hermione sat up and scanned the room, there was nobody else but her and a pile of what looked like Ginny’s clothes at the foot of her bed. Looking curiously at the piece of parchment for a moment she picked it up and unfolded it, recognising Ron’s handwriting as she began to read.

_Hermione,_  
You looked so peaceful sleeping we simply couldn’t wake you.  
Hopefully you slept in, Harry and I are in the Great Hall, meet us there for lunch.  
Ginny leant you some of her clothes, don’t worry she picked them, underneath them is a towel.  
See you soon, don’t rush,  
love Ron.

Smiling she reread the message, her body filling up with happiness as she reached the end again.

Half an hour later she was stepping out of the portrait and heading down to the Great Hall, her hair clean and brushed, the dried blood and mud and debris all went down the drain with the water. She quickly tended to some of the more serious looking cuts, the minor ones already partly healed on their own.

Ginny’s jeans and singlet were perfect size so as she walked down the steps in a fresh pair of socks and her newly cleaned shoes she couldn’t help but feel better, despite the rubble that was left surrounding her. As Hermione reached the doors, she noticed that the blood that had covered the floors less than 15 hours ago was all gone, and the Great Hall seemed to be slightly repaired.

The tables were out but people were scattered all around, no one stuck to a certain table, people were milling back and forth swapping hugs and stories and condolences. Scanning the room Hermione spotted a large group with red hair blazing at the top. As she approached Molly jumped up from her seat and ran at Hermione her arms out wide.

“My dear!” Molly exclaimed as she pulled Hermione into a hug, squashing the air out of Hermione momentarily. Letting go she kissed Hermione on the cheek and looked her up and down before embracing her again.

Once she had finally let go, Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Ginny pulled her into a hug, and whispered into her ear, “Sleep well then?”

“Yes.” Hermione said as they separated.

“Ron and you looked super cute last night.” Ginny replied smiling. “Took your time though.” She added as Hermione smiled and blushed simultaneously.

Hermione eyes swept the table, Harry sat devouring a chicken leg, an empty seat next to him where Ginny had just stood up from. Bill, Fleur, Arthur, Charlie, Percy and George all sat on either side of the table, quietly eating, George staring into space. All washed and newly clothed, but the expressions on their faces had not changed since the last time she had seen them all. Turning back to look at Ginny her question was answered before she had uttered it.

“He’s over there.” Ginny said, pointing to the far end of the hall. “He won’t be long.”

“Ok, morning Harry.” Hermione said sitting down on the other side of Harry as Charlie rose from his seat and headed towards Hagrid.

“Mo-rgning” Harry muttered in reply his mouth full of food.

Hermione filled her plate with pastries and fruit as Ginny sat back down next to Harry slipping her hand into his and resumed eating her sandwich. Hermione joined in the silent routine as she slowly ate keeping her eyes on the touch of red hair protruding from behind the far table, wondering what on earth he could be doing.

An attempt at chatter was made as Hermione filled her plate again, George stood up and made his way out of the hall closely followed by Bill and Fleur who headed in the opposite direction.

“I must be off.” Arthur said rising from the table and kissing his wife on the cheek. “Stay here tonight again, they need our help.”

“I’ll go help Madam Pomfrey, you kids will be fine won’t you?” Molly said as she stood up took and step forward and then turned back. Nodding to herself she strode off out the Great Hall after her husband, flicking her wand as she went.

Harry, Ginny and Hermione sat in silence for a moment, eating silently, all lost in thought. Finally Ron’s head emerged for the behind the table, a smile evident on his face, and his lips moving. Turning he saw Hermione, Ginny and Harry and his smile broadened as he strode towards him. Hermione smiled in return, and noticed Kreacher walking out from behind the table that Ron had just emerged from underneath and wandered out through a side door.

“Did you sleep well?” Ron asked as soon as he was in earshot.

“Yes, but I missed you when I woke up.” Hermione answered standing up as Ron approached. Ron said nothing in reply but wrapped his arms around Hermione’s waist, pulled her towards her and then kissed her, just as passionately as he had last night.

“Lucky Mum wasn’t here to see that.” Ginny said when they finally broke apart, all four of them smiling.

“Speaking of which, where is everyone?” Ron asked as he sat down next to Hermione, kissing her lightly on the lips before he took a sip from Bill’s half empty butter beer bottle.

“Dad went to work and Mum went to help Madam Pomfrey.” Ginny answered before taking another mouthful of cereal.

“Charlie’s with Hagrid and Bill and Fleur went somewhere.” Harry said his eyes sweeping the Great Hall looking for something.

Ron nodded, remaining silent, thinking. “Harry where’s your map?” he asked after a moment.

“Here.” Harry said, pulling the marauders map out of his jacket pocket and handing it to Ron.

Taking it, Ron pulled out of his wand and tapped the paper, thinking the spell in his head. As the ink began to spread he opened it, pushing away the clean plate in front him and flattening the map out of the table and leaning over it to examine it.

Hermione, Ginny and Harry all shared silent quizzical looks as Ron stared intently at the map, scanning it fast, squinting at certain parts. They remained silent as they ate and he poured over the map for a few minutes.

“Got him!” Ron exclaimed grinning and standing up abruptly. Turning to Ginny he asked, “Did he eat anything?”

“He.. who? Oh.” Ginny replied, looking confused but then realising. “Not really, just kind of stared of in the distant.”

“Ok. I’ll be back in a few hours, I’ll keep this,” Ron waved the map in his hand, “So I can find you.” He grabbed a few pastries and wrapped them in a napkin as he scanned the table, checking for anything he had forgotten.

“Where are.. of course.” Hermione said as she swung around to face him, watching him closely. “I can come…” She continued preparing to stand up.

“No, I have to do this alone.” Ron said, his eyes misting over, he blinked to clear them, “I’ll be back before dinner.” He leant down and kissed Hermione again, in a casual way, like it was something he had being doing for years, the way that they always said their quick goodbyes. He smiled at Ginny and Harry before turning and striding off towards the door.

“Ron!” Hermione yelled after him causing him to spin around to face them, “What were you and Kreacher talking about?”

“Patience.” Ron yelled back with a smile before hurrying out the gym.

Sighing Hermione slumped down on the bench beside Ginny, her eyes on Ron as he paused at a group of people by the door for a minute before glancing down at the map and exiting the hall.

**XX**

 


	2. Goodmorning

**XX**

The sun was beginning to set, slowing hiding behind the castle, forcing shadows to emerge over the lake and onto Hermione, Ginny and Harry where they sat underneath a tree talking and laughing. After finishing lunch, they headed out into the sunshine, filled with memories of the old days, when everything was worse, but also better. They sat for hours listening to Ginny retell events of the past year filling them in on what was happening and slipping in small sly questions regarding what they were up to, all of which were left unanswered.

“You miss him don’t you?” Ginny asked, her head against Harry’s chest, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione’s eyes lingered on the front doors for another moment before looking over at Ginny. “Yeah.” Hermione said, grinning back, it was hard not to smile when Harry looked happier than she had seen him in, perhaps ever, and Ginny looked absolutely delighted as well.

“We should go in, it will be dinner time.” Harry said, as Ginny jumped up and Harry stood up to join her.

Dinner was much the same as lunch, the tables sat still but nobody else did. A few people came up to Harry, Hermione and Ginny, congratulating Harry and meandering around for a few minutes until they spotted another person to chat to and hurried off.  Each time a new figure emerged in the Great Hall Hermione looked up eagerly, each time she was disappointed, there was still no sign of Ron.

“We’re going to head up, you coming?” Ginny said after the desserts finally disappeared, they had been lingering in the hall for the past 20 minutes waiting for Ron, but to no avail.

“Uhmm…” Hermione started, not moving her eyes from the door.

“He’s got the map, he’ll find us.” Harry said standing up and looking down at Hermione.

“Alright.” Hermione said, a little bit begrudgingly. She thought he would be back by now, it was unlikely that he optionally missed dinner, especially considering it didn’t look like he ate anything at lunch.

Standing up and following the others, Hermione wandered out of the Hall and headed straight to the Gryffindor common room. They were all hoping not to intercepted by anyone on their way, even after a day of doing basically nothing they were still exhausted.

“Goodnight.” Harry said kissing Ginny before leaving the common room and heading up to his bed.

“Night.” Hermione and Ginny said together.

“You coming?” Ginny asked as she walked towards the stairs to head to her bed.

“I think I’ll wait down here for a bit.” Hermione said lowering herself onto the armchair by the fire and searching through the discarded books.

“Say hello for me then.” Ginny said smiling as she disappeared up the staircase leaving Hermione alone in the common room. Normally at this time of night it would be full with people as it was just after dinner, but most had left to go to their own homes, with their families, and those that remained were down in the Great Hall, or lying in sick beds, or walking round the grounds helping to clean up.

 

The sun faded completely leaving the moon and stars to shine brightly in the sky, the only light in the common room was pouring out of the hearth.  A wizard or witch would usually have lit the lamps by this stage of the night, but Hermione was the only one there, and her head had dropped onto the arm, the book discarded on the floor and her legs were wrapped up around her, as she lay asleep.

 

Hermione’s eyes fluttered open as the sun shone through the window onto the bed, the curtains around her lay open. She smiled as an owl flew past the window, and snuggled backwards, her fingers wrapped around another’s and she closed her eyes, ready to drift off again.

Her eyes opened again, suddenly this time, she wanted to sit up and look around but she didn’t want to wake the person snoring gently into her shoulder, his arm wrapped around her pulling her close. Racking her brains she tried to remember walking up the stairs, she looked down, she didn’t remember taking off her shoes, and climbing under the covers either.

Looking over she saw a lump in Harry’s bed. He was still fast asleep which meant that it was not yet morning. Deciding that Ron must have carried her upstairs she rolled over as silently as she could, making sure that Ron’s arm was still draped over her as she turned to face him. Leaning forward she kissed him lightly on the lips, then pulled back, to see his blue eyes shining it to hers.

“Good morning.” Ron said smiling back at her, the deep bags underneath his eyes suddenly became more noticeable.

“What kept you?” Hermione asked, moving closer still.

“George.” Ron said simply, the smile vanishing, a frown slowly creeping across his face.

“I missed you.” Hermione said after a few seconds of silence, at a loss of what else to say.

“I missed you too.” Ron said, his smile returning. He leant forward and kissed Hermione again, his hand sliding up her back and through her hair, her hands on either side of his face pulling him closer to her, their tongues battling together, both desperate to taste more.

Reluctantly pulling apart as Neville let a loud snore, reminding them that they were not alone in the room, they lay smiling at each other, drinking each other in.

“How long have we been here?” Hermione asked, her hand stroking Ron’s cheek.

“Not long, maybe two or three hours.” Ron replied, straining to keep his eyes open. Hermione opened her mouth to say something else, then thought for a second about her curiosity about Ron’s conversation with Kreacher, but pushing all questions aside she leant forward kissed him gently on the lips and turned back around, fitting herself together with Ron like a jigsaw puzzle piece, pulling Ron’s arm tightly around her waist.

“You need to sleep.” Hermione said with a note of finality, so that he wouldn’t argue. She wanted to talk to him, about everything really, but even she felt tired, which meant that Ron would be exhausted. Ron said nothing but squeezed her slightly before resting his cheek on her back and shut his eyes.

 

Hermione had showered, borrowed some more of Ginny’s clothes, laid her own clothes, Harry’s and Ron’s out to be washed and was sitting in the window seat talking to Ginny by the time Ron came running down the stairs with the map in his hand, a rucksack over his shoulder, and a frown across his face.

“Morning Ginny, Harry’s just in the shower, he’ll be down soon.” Ron said as he half ran across the common room towards the portrait forcing his shoes on his feet as he went.

“Ok cool, where are you going?” Ginny asked from the armchair, her legs draped over the arm, her head turned towards Ron.

“If you see Hermione…” Ron said not looking back at Ginny and ignoring her question.

“Uh hello!” Hermione said rising from her seat, staring at Ron. Spinning around at the sound of her voice, Ron stopped in his tracks.

“I didn’t see you!” Ron said walking hurriedly towards Hermione, “Good morning.” He said before he wrapped his free arm around her waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

“Sister in the room!” Ginny said leaning as far back in her chair to get away from them as Hermione snaked her arms around Ron, pulling him close to her and sliding her tongue into his mouth. At the sound of her voice they separated, somewhat reluctantly on both parts.

“Right, sorry. See ya.” Ron said his ears flaming red, as he smiled sheepishly at Hermione, spun around and ran out of the common room.

“Where is he going?” Hermione moaned as she sunk back into her seat, her cheeks still bright pink.

“If we had that map we’d know.” Ginny sighed and resumed her comfortable position on the armchair. “Barely seen him lately. Honestly thought that he would disappear off with you and maybe Harry, not alone.”

“Me too.” Hermione said.

She knew he had other stuff going on, but she wished she could see more of him, they were barely apart for months, and now she only saw him for a few minutes before they went to sleep. But at least that meant she didn’t get the nightmares anymore, being close to him seemed to keep them at bay. 

“What are we doing today?” Ginny asked leaning over to sort through the pile of books on the table, trying to find something that appealed to her.

Hermione scanned the common room, all she really felt like doing was staying up here, doing nothing, just laughing and talking. Ron and Harry playing wizard chess, Ginny and her chatting, and then after Ron had beaten him, they would all play exploding snap. She wished that she could she more of Ron, and resented herself a little for thinking it, until she realised that she wasn’t clingy, just comfortable around him. And after everything she deserved what she wanted, they all did.

“Uhm we could.. morning Harry!” Hermione said as Harry ran down the staircase, running his hand through his messy wet hair as he slung his rucksack over his shoulder.

“Morning.” Harry replied not turning to look at them as he made his way to the portrait.

“Where are you going?” Ginny exclaimed throwing Hermione a confused look, both wondering what was wrong with these two this morning.

“Didn’t Ron explain?” Harry said turning to face them, slowly backing towards the exit.

“No.” Hermione and Ginny yelled at the same time.

“We’re off to the Burrow, to check… well you know.” Harry replied carefully watching Ginny’s expression.

“And why wasn’t I informed?” Ginny gracefully got out of her chair and strode towards Harry looking furious.

“Blimey, nobody told you anything huh?” Harry looked from Hermione to Ginny, just as confused as they were. “You guys need to keep an eye on Molly, so she doesn’t notice that we’re gone.”

“Seriously?” Ginny was close to Harry now her eyes blazing.

“Not my idea.” Harry said throwing up his hands, a smirk etching across his face.

“Fine. Have fun.” Ginny leant forward and kissed him, then turned to Hermione, “We best be off. I just need to grab…” Ginny’s voice trailed off as she ran up the staircase up to her room. Harry smiled at Hermione then turned and hastily walked to the portrait, looking down at his watch as he did.

“Keep an eye on Ron, for me.” Hermione called after Harry as the portrait swung open.

“He doesn’t need it.” Harry called back, stepping through the hole.

“I know!” Hermione yelled as the portrait swung shut behind him, “I just, worry.” She murmured to herself.

Hermione wasn’t worrying about Ron getting injured or attacked, she was more worried about the grief. Losing George was one thing, but they also loss Lupin and Tonks, and dozens more. It was hitting them all hard, and she wanted to be there for him, and him to be there for her.

Grabbing her shoes for beside the window, she slipped them on and pushed her wand into her back pocket, glancing up the staircase in an effort to remember if she had left anything up there that she would need today.

“Ready?” Ginny asked as she ran down the staircase her wand in her hand and a bag handing over her shoulder. 

Hermione nodded in reply and together they walked towards the portrait which swung open just as it did for Ron and Harry only minutes before. Swinging shut on an empty common room, the fire went out and the sun shone through the window.

 

**XX**


	3. Distance

**XX**

“Stop.” Ginny muttered her mouth full of food, not looking at Hermione, focussing her attention on the conversation she was having with Luna and her mother.

Hermione had been staring at the doors of the Great Hall since she had sat down and the food had appeared in front of her as usual. Ginny and Luna wasted no time in tucking in, the work with Molly and Madam Pomfrey had been exhausting, but Hermione had loaded her plate and pushed the food around with a fork, her eyes trained to the door.

“They’ll come when they come.” Ginny muttered again, her eyes flicking to door again, her tone was normal but still edged with a bit of uncertainty.

“The owl said lunch.” Hermione whispered back, staring down at her food for a moment.

“It is lunch. And it will be for another hour. They are more than capable.” Ginny whispered, her eyes on her mother, who was smiling but still looked tired, she supposed that her mother remained ignorant to what they were doing.

“I know.” Hermione replied, not letting her eyes check on the door. She was being ridiculous, they had been through so much, most of it probably worse. Sighing she gave up pushing her food around, her stomach grumbled again, reminding her of its presence. Keeping her eyes on the table, she began shovelling food into her mouth.

After emptying her plate, she turned her attention to Luna and Ginny, the latter was nodding and smiling, while Luna rambled on in soothing tones about everything that had been happening in the castle whilst they were sleeping, much more informative than her usual choice of topic of conversation.

“I really don’t have anything left to do here.” Madam Pomfrey was telling Molly as she placed another slice of quiche onto her plate. Hermione and the others had spent the last few hours, fare welling those who were being transported off to St Mungo’s, signing out those who were healed and cleaning the beds and ward, stocking the cabinets.

“Isn’t that a good thing, I mean…” Hermione said, joining into the conversation.

She fell silent as Madam Pomfrey and Molly looked over at her, with small sad smiles on their faces, their plates empty, getting ready to stand up.

“It’s better to be busy my dear.” Madam Pomfrey said as she rose from her seat and headed out one of the side doors, on her way out of the castle to disapparate to St Mungo’s.

“I’m going to help Minerva, say hello to the boys for me when you see them.” Molly said as she rose from her seat and headed out of the Great Hall.

Hermione turned towards Ginny and Luna to find that Luna had headed off while she was watching Molly head out the front doors, who had meet Neville’s grandmother on the way and had headed off chatting amicably to her.

With her back to the door she looked up and Ginny and smiled, “They’ll come when they come, there’s no point…”

“They’re here!” Ginny exclaimed jumping from her seat and walking swiftly towards them, smiling broadly at her family and Harry. Who had just appeared around the corner and were making their way into the hall.

Hermione took a deep breath before turning to face them. They were each looking extremely exhausted, with a small number of rips in their clothing, dried blood splattering each of them, but overall looking happy and pleased with themselves.

Harry strode at the front next to Arthur, opening his arms so that Ginny could wrap her arms around him and kiss him hello. Percy stood behind them, chatting to Bill and Charlie, all with smiles on their faces and erupting in laughter as the entered the hall. Hermione rose from her seat and walked towards them smiling brightly.

“Hey Harry.” Hermione said as he approached, she gave him a quick hug as Ginny hugged her father. Looking behind them she couldn’t see Ron or George, the rest of them were here, they were the only two missing.

“Hermione.” Arthur greeted her as he pulled her in for a quick hug, before heading to the seat she had recently vacated to dig into lunch.

“You and Ron, blimey, congrats.” Percy said as he smiled at Hermione, shaking her hand. He seemed to be making up for lost time, getting along with everyone in the family as he never had before. His few years of separation seemed to do him, his personality and his pompousness some good.

“Thanks.” Hermione said brightly, smiling at Bill and Charlie as they pulled her into quick hugs, almost as if the entire Weasley family were welcoming her into the family for good.

Hermione stood staring at the doors for a few more seconds, hesitating, before she turned back and sat down next to Harry as the rest of them tucked in. They seemed more lively now, chatting about the curses they deflected and how well their initial defences had held, even after the death eaters had attempted to destroy most of the Burrow, but seemingly had failed miserably.

“Molly said it was just a matter of time…” Arthur said glancing over at Hermione who was only sort of listening to their conversation, her attention on her plate of food as she ate again.

“What was?” Hermione asked, wishing she knew the context.

“Ron and you.” Arthur said smiling over at Hermione.

“She knew!” Hermione exclaimed dropping the apple from her hand onto the plate.

“We all did. Eet was obvious.” Fleur said, her head resting on Bill’s shoulder as he ate.

“I didn’t.” Percy said smiling earnestly at Hermione.

“I did.” Charlie said, smirking as he grabbed another chicken leg from the plate in front of him.

“You were in Romania!” Hermione exclaimed, looking shocked, which caused the rest of the table to laugh.

“Still knew.” Charlie smiled, “A brother always knows.”

Hermione shook her head, she couldn’t believe it. How could she have been so oblivious, they all knew, seemingly she was the only one who didn’t. Her ears were burning and she blushing slightly, but it was nice to know that she had Molly’s approval, that they all approved. Turning her head to face the door a broad smile stretched across her face and she jumped up.

“Ron!” Hermione yelled as he walked around the corner deep in a conversation with George. Looking up, a grin spread across his face.

“Hermione!” Ron yelled, turned to George and said something that Hermione couldn’t hear and strode towards him, his long legs covering the distance between them in seconds.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, Hermione kissed Ron, who wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her off the ground in his excitement.

As cheering erupted behind them, their lips separated and Ron placed Hermione back on the ground, but didn’t let her go. Hermione rested her head against his chest, lowering her arms to wrap around his waist instead. Ron smiled at his family, his ears reddening, winked at them and then kissed Hermione on the top of her head.

“Let’s walk.” Ron murmured into her hair.

“Ok.” Hermione let go of Ron, waved goodbye to the Weasley’s and Harry, before entwining her fingers with Ron’s and heading out the door.

Before they exited the Great Hall Ron grabbed two rolls on his way out and by the time they reached the top of the stairs, he had finished them.

“How was your morning?” Ron said, looking over at Hermione.

“Good. We, that is to say Ginny and I, spent a few hours helping out, Luna joined in of course, we were helping Madam Pomfrey and your mother in the…” Hermione said, smiling as they walked down corridors that she knew like the back of her hand, having spent so much time in them. Sometimes running, sometimes walking, at night in the dark sneaking around, or in the door heading to classes, or meals or to the library.

They wandered around for half an hour, laughing and talking as usual, Ron telling Hermione all about his trip to the Burrow, but not mentioning what else he had been doing or where else he had been going. Hermione noticed that every so often Ron would turn suddenly, and take a detour, not to avoid people, but avoid certain places, that supplied either of them with horrible memories of the battle.

Together they walked out the front doors of the castle, and headed towards they lake, off to their favourite tree. The weather seemed to reflect their mood, the sun was shining than it ever had during May for several days in a row. The lake was now a light shade of blue, the water for once looked inviting. Rubble and debris still scattered the castle, although most of it had been cleaned and moved. The students and staff and others had been more than more to help Mr Filch, whose mood had not changed much in light of the recent joy that the others had succumbed to. He was still as grumpy and foreboding as usual, perhaps begrudged that what took him hours to do, took others a flick of their wand, so he now took to supervising the others, enjoying shouting instructions at the helpful volunteers.

Reaching the tree in silence, Ron leant against the tree, looking over the lake at the castle, deep in thought. Hermione nudged his knee with her foot, causing him to separate his legs, letting her sit down between them. Ron wrapping his arm around her, the back of her head resting on his chest, her hands resting on his, as he kissed the top of her head again, then resting his chin on her hair, his eyes still focussed on the lake.

“I missed this place.” Ron whispered. “The simplicity of it.”

“Simplicity?” Hermione laughed, her eyes lighting up as she did.

“Well it was simple compared to what happened this year.” Ron laughed, his blue eyes sparkling as he looked down at Hermione.

“It never was simple, but I sure did miss everything.” Hermione looked over at the castle, memories flashing before her eyes.

“Everything?” Ron repeated sounding doubtful, his eyes flicking to the forbidden forest, recalling his encounter in their second year with Aragog and his family.

“You know what I mean.” Hermione replied smiling as Ron planted another kiss on her head. She just wished they hadn’t wasted so much time, they could have spent a few years of schooling sitting out here like this, instead of bickering and treading around their feelings.

They sat silent for a few moments, both thinking about the past.  Ron breathed in letting Hermione’s scent fill him, the smell of her hair, just her general aroma. With a lurch, he suddenly figured out what the potion in Slughorn’s class in sixth year smelt like, it smelt like Hermione.

“You paused.” Ron muttered into Hermione’s hair, his eyes on the castle, his mind on his memory.

“What?” Hermione opened her eyes and titled her head to stare at Ron.

“You said something about grass and parchment and then you hesitated.” Ron said, more clearly this time, still talking to himself more than to Hermione.

“What?” Hermione repeated as she sat up and moved to sit on the grass beside Ron, staring up him, watching his face with interest.  Ron’s eyes fell on Hermione, looking as though he had just realised he wasn’t alone. Pulled back from his thoughts, he mirrored Hermione, folded his legs and turned to face her, their knees touching.

“Slughorn’s first lesson, what did you smell in the potion, you know the one I mean. You hesitated.” Ron answered, his eyes searching Hermione, hoping for a specific answer.

Hermione’s cheeks reddened, causing Ron to smile. This meant he had something to do with him, he was sure of it.

“You remember?” Hermione asked, her voice slightly higher than normal.

“I remember more than you think. What did Amortentia smell like for you?” Ron whispered, leaning forward, his lips hovering over Hermione’s waiting for her to answer.

“You. It was you.” Hermione whispered, her brown eyes almost shut, her eyes glued to the ground.

“Really?” Ron asked, his voice hopeful, a smile spreading across his lips.

“Yes, what..” Hermione began as she levelled her eyes with his, the clear blue, her favourite colour in the world.

Ron cut her off by kissing her, gently only for a second before pulling away. Guilt washed over his face as he whispered, “I’m sorry.” He ran is thumb along Hermione’s chin, his hand cold against her. Without answering Ron knew what that Hermione knew what he was apologising for, he didn’t want to bring it up, but knew that in time it would, it was inevitable.

“They knew.” Hermione whispered, as Ron traced his thumb up her cheek, pushing a loose hair behind her ear.

“What?” Ron said, pausing for a moment, a look of confusion on his face.

“Your family, they knew. About us.” Hermione said, a smile appearing and then growing across her face.

“Of course they knew, I told them.” Ron whispered, kissing her again.

“Really? When?” Hermione said, looking shocked.

“After you and Harry went up to bed, after the battle.” Ron replied, lowering his hand, and placing it over Hermione’s.

“Oh not about that. They knew, before we knew. Years ago.” Hermione said kissing Ron as a look of confusion washed over him.

“They all knew?” Ron muttered, his eyes flicking back to the castle before resting on Hermione.

“Even Charlie.” Hermione smiled, glad that she wasn’t the only one caught unaware.

“But he was in Romania!” Ron exclaimed, blushing slightly at the thought of his family discussing all this without him.

“That’s what I said!” Hermione exclaimed her smile growing.

“Blimey.” Ron muttered, kissing Hermione again. “Blimey!” He exclaimed as he caught sight of his watch as he looked down at their hands. “I have to go!”

“What?” Hermione said as Ron jumped up and pulled Hermione to her feet.

“I’m sorry, but I have… I.. I’ll see you tonight.” Ron said, looking frantically at his watch, each second ticking by made him more nervous.

“Ok.” Hermione said, not able to keep the disappointment out of her voice.

“I’m sorry.” Ron murmured as he pulled Hermione into a quick hug, lingering for a moment before abruptly separating. Kissing her quickly, he turned and ran up to the castle. His long legs carrying him away faster than Hermione would have liked. As he reached the castle, he turned back to her, smiled and ran inside.

Sighing to herself Hermione made her way up to the castle, glancing up at the sky every few minutes, enjoying the beauty of the day, and wishing she could spend more of it with Ron.

**XX**

 


End file.
